Electronic devices often include multiple portions that are coupled together during assembly thereof. Such assembly may include certain fastening methods and mechanisms that may not be easily reversible. Accordingly, such devices may not be configured for disassembly using conventional techniques and methods.
For example, certain electronic devices may include a first separable portion and a second separable portion that may be bonded or adhered together. By way of further example, an electronic device may include a cover panel (e.g., cover glass) adhered to a housing via pressure sensitive adhesive. Further, the configuration of the engagement between the cover panel and the housing may make it difficult to pry apart or otherwise separate the housing from the cover panel using conventional tools.
Such disassembly may be desirable in that it may allow for repair of the electronic device. Alternatively, disassembly may allow for removal and reuse of components of the electronic device in other electronic devices. Accordingly, despite challenges associated with disassembly, such disassembly may be desirable.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to fixtures, apparatuses, and methods configured to facilitate disassembly of devices such as electronic devices.